


Chivalry

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew after Chosen is more than a little confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2004.

Since they got off the bus and made for their rooms, he's been hiding. There was just no way he could sleep in the same room as Xander. He'd been sharing the wheelchair race story with Dawn, and laughed maybe a bit too loud. Xander had pulled him out of his seat and scared Andrew half to death. A grieving man with an eye-patch can be overwhelming.

So he's been hiding in whichever room he can find that is temporarily empty on their floor. Even with their losses they still filled most of the two-story motel, and overflowed to rooms below. The girls flock together sharing their grief one moment and giddily planning their futures the next. He's not envious at all.

Hanging on the fringes of the group as he always has - but for that brief period of the Trio's joining. Back then he had been powerful, and an equal…And, no, it had never happened, had never been that way. He shuns his fantasy and firms his quivering lips. He has faced his dark side, and while he'd lost his way for a short time, he was on the side of Good now. He'd proven himself.

When he hears the door begin to open he sinks deep into the chair, puts a smile on and faces the girls coming in. His hands are on the chair arms easy to see - harmless, okay? Nothing bad or evil here. He's good now. He is working on redemption for his past actions; it's the right thing to do. Andrew Wells is a stand-up man. And not dangerous - no, no.

Dawn tells him to get out, but as he leaves she takes his arm, tells him her room is empty, and gives him a little shake. It's just that kindness that has earned her his complete devotion. He'd follow her to the end of the world - but - she'd never ask so that would be stalking. She is beautiful and kind to the undeserving - a proper princess regal in manner, and beautiful to look upon. He will be her faithful servant.

Andrew creeps through the halls, ducking around corners and pressing against doors when he hears any sound. More than one maid has come upon him eyes wide, mouth ajar, breathing heavily, and cowering behind a large potted plant. "Chico loco pobre" they call him amongst themselves. But all Andrew sees is a quickly turned back as the most recent one notices him and fades into a room. (Poor crazy boy.)

He knows there is nothing here and now to be afraid of - but hallways terrify him. The rooms are fine, and he'd be okay if he could just get outside. Though, once out there he wonders if he'd ever come back inside again. He wonders if he'd be missed eventually. Doesn't expect it would be right away. After all, they've been here nearly a week, and no one talks to him except Dawn sometimes. And that is right, he lived and their compatriot died saving him - sort of. It's okay that they don't want him. And he won't ask himself if it's because they don't even think of him.

Slips into Dawn's room and the first thing he sees is a bag of nachos on a dresser. His stomach growls, and twists. Just one, just one, and that can't happen because its never just one is it? It's more like take a nacho, and next thing you know you take a life. Can't start stealing now that he is a knight fighting the good fight. Knights are chivalrous, they don't steal from the lady fair - his patron. An untouched bag of nachos becomes his touchstone.

He will tell the Lady Dawn, when she next appears. Tell her, ask her guidance on how to be a proper knight, and perhaps share his hopes with her. If he is to be her champion, he will need training. Andrew dreams happily. If only he can convince her of his need for this to happen, perhaps she will intervene on his behalf. She might even speak with the Guild Master, and gain his authorization for Andrew's admission into the secret lore. (Would she for him? Would Mr. Giles even listen? He must.)

Andrew practices deep bows just like Fairbanks would have done, and falls on his face. Laying on the rough smelly carpet, he feels happy and maybe a little less afraid. Now that his plans are ready to be set in motion, he can rest.


End file.
